We All Bleed
by Ghost Girl in a dying world
Summary: Another year in Hogwarts; another year of new love, broken friendships and danger at every corner. For Shuichi and his friends, nothing can prepare them for the horror that's coming. This world is theirs. And we all bleed in the end...


**Chapter 1-Back To Hogwarts (Part One)**

Shuichi P.O.V

I stood on the platform, still after all this time, in complete awe of the Hogwarts Express. The train glistened in the sunlight as steam rised from the funnel at the top of the train. Students bustled around me carrying their bags and hugging friends they haven't seen all summer. Excited chatter mingled with anxious parents making sure their children had everything they needed as their children boarded to find a spot to sit. I smiled softly to myself. Nothing quite beat the excitement of going home. After all, that's what Hogwarts is. Most of my fondest memories are here. From winning the house cup to helping Gonta capture a butterfly (long story short-Gonta found a rare kind of butterfly and we spent the entire afternoon trying to catch it-we completely failed.) I remember the first time I came to this station. I was absolutely terrified. The train was huge and so many people flooded the station. People like me. I only knew my Uncle, like me, was a wizard at the time and it was strange seeing so many of us all in one place. I remember feeling so scared and just thinking, why me? I wasn't anything special. I didn't deserve this amazing gift. Even though this is my fifth year I still ask that question. I don't deserve this. I'm just me. But I am so thankful for it. Without it, I would never have met some of the best people in my life. I would never have the ability to do the impossible. Magic is something that completely terrifies me but it feels natural. Like it is part of my soul; I feel magic in my veins sometimes. Its such an electric feeling but I couldn't imagine life without it. Speaking of amazing people, I hear my name yelled behind me and as I turn around her arms are flung around me. I take a couple of steps back, clinging onto her tightly, trying to keep us both up. People turn to look at us and I try to nod to show I'm okay. I'm trying not to laugh as she talks a million miles a second, still hugging me, her strawberry scent mixing with the smell of smoke.

Kaede Akamastu.

She's my best friend. Kaito is a close second but Kaede has always been there. Right from day one, when she walked into my carriage and introduced herself. There was something about her and me that just clicked. She was so bubbly and positive. Despite me being shy and nervous she treated me just like she'd known me my whole life. She brought out a bunch of wizard snacks, who knew ear wax could be a flavour?, and chatted to me about everything and anything. We at one point had a conversastion about whether aliens or zombies would win at world domination(Aliens, obviously.) I got so nervous when we were on the boats that she made me hum Fur Elise with her until my nerves had calmed down. I still to this day do not know how that worked. I think it was just having someone on my side who was there for me. Even though we were sorted into different houses, she didn't stop being my friend. She could have easily just cut me out of her life but she didn't. She's isn't that kind of a person. She kept seeking me out and would wave to me from across the hall or invite me to hangout with her. I thought she'd get bored of someone like me but she never stopped trying to get to know me, or to get me to come out of my shell. Once, in Hogsmade, she found a dying bird and brought him back to the castle, despite my protests it wouldn't do it any good. She personally nursed it back to health and then set it free after several weeks. I don't know anyone quite like her. Despite all her popularity, she's still the same girl I met on my first day. The girl that made me get off that train with a brave smile and face this new world, together. I just, I don't know, there's something so beautiful about her. Even now, with her hair clipped as always with musical note hairclips, her backpack which I have no doubt is stuffed with snacks and an extra jumper and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Kaede, slow down, I can't tell what you're saying when you speak so fast." She lets me go and giggles, though she doesn't step away from me.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in so long. We have a lot to catch up on; I feel like this summer was so long. I couldn't wait to get back." I raise an eyebrow at her, smiling.

"Didn't we write to each other? Like every day?"

"Yeah but we still need to talk. It's been _the whole of summer_ since we saw each other. We have so much to talk about, Shuichi. Like in the summer, I went to a Hollywood Undead concert-"

"I know that Kaede. You made me a CD with all of their songs on, remember?" Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, pouting.

"You did listen to them, right? I spent a long time trying to find songs you'd like."

Shit.

I completely forgot.

I shrug half heartedly, avoiding her gaze.

"Shuichi?"

"We should probably get going-"

"-You didn't just leave it on the floor in your room? In the corner with all the other stuff you don't bother with?" She knows me too well. I run a hand through my hair and avoid eye contact.

"We won't get a seat at this rate-"

"Shuichi, you promised! How could you not listen to them? I even made a CD with my piano pieces on. I made you a song, like dude! Did you not listen to any of them?"

"Wait, you made me a song?" Her cheeks flushed and it was her turn to look away.

"I maybe wrote a piano piece for you because I couldn't find any that made me ... nevermind."

Huh?

She quickly bounces back and claps her hands together, a big smile spread across her face.

"Come on, Shuichi, we gotta find a carriage!" She grabs my arm and pulls me with her.

"W-wait, what did you mean by, excuse me, sorry, Kaede!" She determinedly ignores me and pulls me through the group of students and onto the train. I don't push it but it stays on my mind. What did she mean? The carriages are full with students clustering in and hugging each other. It looks pretty full. The train starts to move and she leans on me as I grab her arms to steady her. Kaede bites her lip as she looks around desperately for a place to sit. Then I hear Kaito's booming voice.

"Hey, Shuichi! Over here! There's plenty of room with me and Maki Roll." I don't hear Maki but I know she's telling him off for calling her that. She's been trying to make him stop calling her that since our second year. I don't know why she still tries. Kaede brightens up and we walk over towards their carriage, being careful not to barge into people.

"Are your friends going to be cool with me sitting with you guys?" I look at her surprised.

"O-of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" She shrugs but I see a sad look in her eyes.

"I don't know, I just feel like Maki doesn't like me that much. It's like no matter what I do it's never enough." I now that feeling. Maki takes a while to warm up to people. She's just very protective of herself and it's understandable, considering everything that's happened to her. Kaede looks pretty down by it though. I know she just wants to be friends with everyone and this kind of thing really gets to her. She views it as there being something wrong with her for how people react which isn't the case. I squeeze her hand and she looks up, surprised.

"You shouldn't worry so much. Maki is like that with everyone. It's not your fault." She smiles softly and nods decidedly.

"You're right, Shuichi. I just have to think positively-"

"Oh, are you guys hooking up?" We both look at Kaito in complete shock.

"W-what? What do you mean?" I quickly glance down and see we're still holding hands. Kaede hurriedly lets go and clutches onto her backpack straps tightly, sitting next to Kaito with her face flushed. I run my hand threw my hair, embarrassedly. Maki just rolls her eyes but flashes me a small smile as I sit down next to her, trying to act like nothing happened.

"It would be totally cool if you were dating, like I don't think it would surprise anyone the way you two are. Honestly, I thought you guys were already hooking up on the down low. I think we'd make a cool couple, don't you Maki Roll?" Kaede tries to protest but is interrupted by Maki's trademark comment, "Do you want to die?". Her face shows alarm but she doesn't realise that's Maki's thing. I thought the same the first few times she said it. It's how she says it, so coldly, like she really means it. Maki had a rough childhood though. I couldn't imagine what it feels like to be an orphan.

"You guys won't believe what happened to me over summer." Maki groans loudly.

"Not another one of your stories. You're too stupid for any of these to be true." Kaito holds a hand to his heart.

"You're words wound me. All of my stories are one hundred percent true, aren't they Shuichi?" My look says it all and Kaede starts laughing and Maki struggles to not laugh by disguising it as a cough. Kaito's face falls.

"Wait, you don't believe my stories? How can this be?"

"Well, last summer you said you fought fifty pirates with just an empty beer bottle." Kaito nods enthusiastically.

"That was true! They were tall dudes with swords as long as you're entire body, Shuichi. I'm lucky to be alive."

"But you said last time they had guns?" The corner of Maki's lips lift up as Kaede grins at a nervous looking Kaito.

"I-uh-they had both. They had multiple arms, ya see!"

"How can a pirate have multiple arms, idiot?" Kaito looks at a loss for words and Kaede's face splits into a grin.

"They were alien pirates! That explains everything!" I face palm as Kaito hurriedly catches onto that idea.

"Yeah , um , totally, they were from a whole different planet. That just makes my actions more heroic don't ya think, Kaede?" She nods.

"That was very brave of you, Kaito, you must have been terrified. Did they have lasers?" Maki groans and I pat her shoulder sympathetically. We both know what he's like when he gets an audience.

"Oh yes, but they weren't just any kind of lasers. These were some new kind of technology, one's we have never encountered before! These lasers are rumoured to be so deadly that people die simply from setting eyes upon one. But not me, the brave and most handsome Kaito Momota!"

Both me and Maki gag. Kaede burst out laughing at Kaito's fallen expression.

"I wouldn't go that far Kaito." He shakes his head and pats Kaede sympathetically.

"You will never understand what you're missing out on. Shuichi isn't a catch compared to a God."

"A God with no brains? How romantic." Maki and Kaede high five as Kaito narrows his eyes.

"Maki Roll, I detect jealousy in that tone. Do you perhaps want to be sitting where Kaede is?" Maki scowls as Kaede giggles.

"Don't be gross."

I smile as the bickering unfolds further and look out the window at the rushing scenery that passes us. Right now, there's no place I'd rather be then here with my friends. But my mind keeps drifting to what Kaede said. What did she mean? I felt like what she was trying to say was that no piano piece reminded her of me. Yet, I have no idea what that means or why she would want that.

Then why do I feel my heart thump at the thought?

~x~

Angie P.O.V

"Himiko, how did you do that spell? That's Seventh year magic! Atua thinks your very gifted." Himiko smiled proudly as the water dragon dissapatated onto the floor, leaving just a small puddle behind.

"I don't know really, the spell just came to me. It happened in a dream." Tsmugi eyebrows raised as she picked up her manga book to continue reading.

"Are you sure you didn't look it up in the library or something?" Tenko stood up and pointed at Tsmugi accusedly.

"Are you doubting Himiko's ability? She's considered one of the smartest witches of our age so you better take that back!" I notice Himiko squirming in her seat and sometimes I wonder if Himiko actually likes Tenko. She never seems to appreciate when Tenko steps in for her or how, well, over the top she can be. Atua reckons Himiko just doesn't want to be rude to Tenko. It's not exactly like she has any friends. Tsmugi goes red with embarrassment.

"I'm not doubting her or anything, I was just curious as to how she knew the spell. I didn't mean anything by it." Tenko huffs but sits back down and I notice Himiko breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I thought it was a cool trick as did Atua. Atua reckons you should be taking extra classes due to your gift he has blessed you with." Himiko smiles softly.

"What a pain. There would be too much homework to do. You don't wanna use up all your magic like that or someone like me could really end up damaging their magical sphere for the rest of the year...in some cases it's even fatal." I hold my hands up to my face in shock.

"Fatal? How strange! I didn't know that was such a thing!" I tilt my head to face Kiyo, who's quietly observing the conversation while pretending to read.

"Don't you think so? Huh? Huh?" He calmly puts his séance book down and regards us boredly.

"Kukuku...water spells have been used for thousands of years. Muggle societies use to believe that water held cleansing or 're-birthing' qualities and would use water at ceremonies as almost a form of purification. We believed similarly except certain groups took the spiritual meaning of water to another level. The Atlas people strongly believed that water was the most pure natural source this planet has to offer and so one day, they simply sailed off into the ocean to find a substantial way of living under water to be the most natural, spiritual forms of themselves they could manage. Unfortunately, no one knows if they were successful or indeed what happened to them. They simply vanished and left no traces of themselves behind except a strange symbol engraved into the ground." I smiled and pointed my paintbrush at Kiyo, being careful to not let the paint drip onto my piece of art.

"Doesn't that strike you as suspicious? That all these people simply vanished? Atua says something drove them into the sea and it wasn't spiritual but far darker." Himiko gave me a worried glance.

"W-what do you mean?" I smiled and leant in to the group, keeping eye contact with Kiyo as I calmly said, "They were meddling with forces beyond their control. _Dark magic."_

The two words rippled through the room and the girls physically recoiled from the words, as if they'd been struck by lightening. I noticed that Kiyo kept his face very neutral but Atua saw his hand clutch his book tighter. Hmmm. Very odd. Very odd indeed. I shrugged and looked down at my work to admire what I'd painted. The beautiful swirl of colours. The sharp contrast of the sky with the lovers. Tangled and intertwined; their faces of horror and endless 's mess was simply divine.

"Y-you really think they were involved with dark magic?" Tsmugi's panicked voice is quickly met by reassurances from Tenko and Himiko just looks doubtfully at the puddle on the floor. I wonder if she's thinking about the power that dragon held. Can she imagine the power that dragon could hold? I can feel Kiyo studying me, his eyes watchful, a curiosity perhaps. Atua reassures me there is nothing to fear as Kiyo and I are friends but I can't shake off my bad feeling. Atua is never wrong though. He's always guided me throughout my life. People never understood Atua. They never understood why I say he's talking to me or giving me advice. They use to say horrible things like I had a mental illness or was 'hearing voices'. I don't hear a voice though. I just _feel_ him telling me things. There's a spiritual connection with us. He's just a presence I always feel and he never leaves me. I know that Atua will always protect me.

"W-well, the Atlas people must just be looking for adventure or something...yeah I'm sure that's it..." Himiko's wobbly voice was met by a fierce hug from Tenko and Himiko grumbled desperately to get out.

"Don't be scared, Himiko! I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" Himiko's face was turning red and I shared a concerned look with Tsmugi.

"Atua thinks you should let go Tenko before you end up hurting Himiko. I know you wouldn't want that now, would you?" She quickly lets go of Himiko and apologises over and over again as Himiko gasps for breath, shooting Tenko a dirty look. I sense a great tension in the air that is interrupted by the door opening and Gonta's head peering round.

"Oh hello everyone! Gonta looking for Tracey but Gonta can no find her." Tracey is Gonta's butterfly. He's the only person in Hogwarts who brought a insect as their pet. We all told Gonta that his butterfly would fly away from him but he insisted that Tracey would never leave him. Funnily enough, she hadn't. But there is a first time for everything Atua reminds me. We shake our heads.

"Sorry Gonta, none of us have seen Tracey. She didn't fly out the window did she?" Gonta's face quickly turns to alarm as he pushes the door back so violently it thunders backwards with a horrid breaking noise. He is the loveliest and most kind soul Atua or I have ever known but sometimes he doesn't know his own strength. His eyes are terrified as he stares at Tsmugi.

"You don't think Tracey do that, do you? Gonta never considered that possibility...whenever she fly off she always comes back. Gonta think it unpossible for her...but Gonta have no idea where she gone...Gonta so useless..." Tsmugi pats his shoulder sympathetically, "You're not useless Gonta. I'm sure she'll appear somewhere." Himiko nods and I notice Tenko mutter something under her breath. I don't catch all of it but I'm positive I hear "degenerate male". I try to ignore the anger I feel. Both Atua and I do not understand why Tenko is so anti-males, especially to a kind soul like Gonta. He wouldn't hurt a fly - literally, I don't think I've ever seen him harm anything, even insects. Especially not insects. Gonta isn't considered the brightest in our year (he does refer to himself in third person) but I don't think he deserves to be labelled like that by Tenko. Not exactly like she's a prize herself, if I'm honest. Atua reminds me of my manners and I focus my attention back on the situation and notice Kirumi has now arrived.

"Kirumi, you also on the hunt for the lost butterfly of Gonta Gokuhara? It is a dangerous journey you wish to embark on." Kirumi smiles politely at me and nods. I like Kirumi but I think she's too quiet sometimes. She doesn't seem to have anything that really goes for her. Kirumi kind of just exists. Like a shadow, she follows you around and is always visible in the daylight and never truly leaves. She's always looking out for everyone but it makes me curious as to who Kirumi Tojo really is. Gonta brightens up.

"Yeah, Kirumi offered to help Gonta when he came into her carriage asking about Tracey. She thinks Tracey is somewhere near the back of train, so we're looking there. Gonta would appreciate anyone's help though!" Himiko raises her hand as if she's waiting for a teacher to pick on her.

"I'll help you Gonta. Magical users aren't complete without their trusty pet. I feel your pain, Gonta, but together we can find her- but on one condition." Gonta stands there, looking confused at Himiko. I clap my hands together, excited.

"Oooh Himiko, are you going to place a price for your help? Is it a finders keepers situation?" Gonta gives out a cry of shock and Tsmugi steps back to avoid his arm as it flings back in horror.

"Himiko wouldn't do that to Gonta, would you? It's not very ladylike thing to do." Himiko nods quickly, looking a little pale. Atua notices Kiyo chuckling under his breath.

"O-of course not, Gonta, I-I would never do something like that to you. I just want a piggy back ride." Gonta's face instantly brightens and he smiles cheerfully at her.

"Well, why didn't you say so Himiko? Gonta wouldn't say no. It's not very gentlemanly like to not help out." Himiko gives a cheer and Gonta bends down for Himiko to scrabble onto his back. Tsmugi huffs slightly as does Tenko but both Gonta and Himiko are laughing as Gonta spins her round. I like it when things are like this. There is no fighting nor any weird creepiness from Kiyo. Just friends having fun. Atua likes this too. We've really missed it over the holidays. Kirumi smiles softly and gestures to the door.

"I'll help too Gonta, I'm sure we'll find Tracey eventually. What about you, Tenko?" Tsmugi and everyone's eyes shift to Tenko who turns pink.

"U-Um, sure if Himiko is doing it I guess I can too. Even if it is for a degenerate." Gonta smiles blissfully, completely unaware or seemingly unaware of what Tenko has said and doesn't seem to notice Tsmugi's body stiffening or Himiko's downfallen face. Sometimes I feel sorry for Gonta. He believes the best in everyone and though that's a nice thing to do it isn't always the smartest option. Almost as if in response to that thought, I look over at Kiyo to find him already staring at me, his dark eyes piercing and unforgiving. Atua senses a darkness in his orbs and it makes my fingers twitch, no, _ache_ to draw the depths of his darkness onto a white page and stain it with his vileness. It is vileness his darkness. I know a lot of people like to link darkness almost to this sexy and sensual desire but this is not it. There is something quite violent and just wrong about him. I suppress the shiver of repulsion that crawls through my skin and force a smile at Gonta's lot as they head out of the door.

"Atua wishes you all the best! Good luck everyone!" Their voices clamour together as Kirumi politely shuts the door and it's just me and Kiyo, alone. I try my best not to look at him and to go back to my drawing but I can feel his gaze never leaving. What is his problem? Kiyo has always been this level of creepy though. Always covering his face with that mask, his voice has a sinister quality and his laugh is cruel almost. It's the way he talks. It's everything about him. I start to hum under my breath to break the silence and to calm my nerves. Atua is strangely quiet like he's just observing what will happen. I hear Kiyo chuckle.

"You going to ignore me forever, Angie? Not really your style now is it? Whatever would your Atua think?" I look up and although I can't see his mouth I'm positive he's smiling. My anger rises but I push it down and force a cold smile.

"Who said I was ignoring you, Kiyo? Perhaps you are the one who is too scared to talk to me, no?" He rolls his eyes.

"Why would I be scared to talk to the girl who hears voices?" I point my paintbrush at him and grin wickedly.

"Because I know that you're playing with magic that should not be meddled with. I can feel it all around you. It's a curse Kiyo and it will make you pay for what you have done." Again, his face is collected and nothing gives him away. Except the small look of panic in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just throwing out accusations based on no evidence. Kukukuk...I expected better from you." He's right: I have no evidence. I have no evidence that Kiyo is meddling with something dark but I know he is. Atua thinks so too. Ever since last year, something's changed. Something has over taken Kiyo and I think it is quite dangerous. I merely shrug at him and pack my notepad into my bag.

"The train will stop soon so I'm off to the bathroom to go get changed. Atua reckons you should think about getting changed too before we get off the train." Kiyo says nothing but picks up his book to continue reading. Just before I leave I turn around and say quietly, "If you hurt me or any of my friends, I will kill you. Remember that Kiyo. I follow through all my threats." Kiyo's eyebrows raise but I see in his eyes a silent fury or perhaps excitement glowing in those dark orbs. I shut the door quickly before I look any deeper into his eyes and quickly walk down the train, ignoring my racing heart beat. Atua isn't sure that was a wise decision and neither am I. I am no stranger to enemies or danger but there's something very wrong about Kiyo. Something that is unsettling. I have no proof but I'm going to find some. He'll have to make a mistake eventually and when he does, I'll be waiting. It's time to expose him for who he really is. I will not back down.

If he wants a fight, I'll give him one.

~x~

Centuries by Fall Out Boy

watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U

Outfits v3 Characters wore before getting to Hogwarts: (board is labelled their outfits by user Shadow Walker ) *only included links to characters who appeared in this chapter but I did find outfits for all of them which are in the board and if you wanna know who's is which outfit specifically, message me :) *

Shuichi: . /pin/487725834638328108/

. /pin/487725834638342158/

Kaito: . /pin/487725834638328414/

Maki: . /pin/487725834638328117/

Angie: . /pin/487725834638342152/

. /pin/487725834638342167/

Tsmugi: . /pin/487725834638328437/

Tenko: . /pin/AVxQJbKVUbb8aNHXmWsiXFFqI26GscJiF8z8X5pSBBSvLS-kUCH1Vnw/

Kiyo: . /pin/487725834638342382/

Gonta: . /pin/487725834638342331/

Kirumi: . /pin/487725834638342172/

~X~

Author's note: Hey so first off, thank you so much for reading my story so far, I really hope you liked it! I thought I'd say a few things at the end just to make sure everything is clear about this story so if you could, please read till the end. Or not, I'll never know but don't complain if you don't know things cause I did warn ya.

Firstly, all the appropriate rights and everything go to J. and Spike Chunsoft. I am only using their characters and stuff for entertainment purposes and am absolutely not trying to steal their content or anything. This is all harmless fun. This is only my interpretation of characters so obviously it may not be accurate or how you view the characters/relationships/way they are presented.

This story will be focusing on all v3 characters and although it will include other characters from the other Danganronpa parts of the universe, the primary focus is on v3. I will also ask for you to not comment any spoilers about v3 because I don't think that's very nice for all the people who haven't catched up. I do recommend you to have played or watched a let's play of Danganronpa v3 before reading further as this story may reflect certain parts of the game. Likewise, this story will include actual Harry Potter Characters but again the focus is on v3, I am just really using the setting of the magical universe with these characters.

I am open to any suggestions or criticism/comments you may have. I do ask for the criticism to not be rude or mean but thoughtful as I simply won't respond or act upon those that don't really have anything to say except "you're a bitch" or "you can't write". If I have got something wrong or anything I'd like you to tell me to make sure that I can go back and edit or make sure I don't repeat the same mistake again. With my studies and my busy life, I am not sure how regularly I will update this story so I don't intend to make any promises on my writing. I hope you understand. Also, I've split this chapter into two parts because there is a lot I want to get done in the first chapter but I didn't want to make this chapter too long, especially considering its the first one. Most chapters I am planning to do as one characters P.O.V but if you guys don't like that I can change it. Some chapters may have multiple but most won't and the chapters length will all vary, depending on where the story goes.

This really is just a bit of fun and a cool idea I thought that would be fun to explore. Really hope you liked it! Have a good day and a despairful night!

-Ghost Girl in a dying world


End file.
